The long term objective of this proposal is to foster a program for research and training at UCSF that will exploit chemistry and chemical approaches, and develop novel chemical strategies, to understand fundamental biological processes and to diagnose, combat and cure human disease. The specific aims are to construct three laboratory suites that will (1) house two newly recruited faculty and their trainees; (2) provide a chemical synthesis suite in which biologist an chemists can collaborate in the design and synthesis of molecules that affect the structure and activities of biological macromolecules important in cell function, and in human physiology and pathology; and (3) include modern and safe areas for solvent preparation and purification, and for chemical storage, that are generally accessible to the UCSF research community. Design and construction of the 3073 asf facility will be overseen by the UCSF Cellular and Molecular Pharmacology Department, in conjunction with the new UCSF Chemical Biology Program. Users of the facility, however, will be drawn from a much broader community, and will capitalize upon the highly interactive and collaborative culture of UCSF research. Thus, this facility will have a broad impact: it will serve the needs of two individual faculty, nucleate a new and timely research and training program at UCSF, and provide a campus wide-venue for chemistry research as it interfaces with biology and medicine. The research done in this facility will have direct relevance to national priorities in human health.